longgonedaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Ivan
Ivan is a local resident of Kaliningrad as well as a teacher in the town's orphanage. Being able to speak English and Russian, he acts as the team's Russian translator. Appearance He is a tall Russian man with dark brown hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin. He also has a shaved beard. He wears a blue jacket over a yellow shirt, gray pants, and brown shoes. Personality Being the oldest of the team, he is the most familiar with the cruelties of the outside world (despite not being a soldier like Rourke). Despite that, he wishes to not use violence to resolve problems because he doesn't want to teach the orphanage's children that the only means of living is by using force to win and defeat the enemy. He is very good with children as a result of being a teacher at the Kaliningrad orphanage. He is also good at cooking, making him the only good cook in the team. History Background During his younger days, he used to own an orange dog with white spots, brown back, and brown ears. He tried teaching his dog some tricks during the whole summer, but he couldn't even get his dog to sit on command. At around the age of 24, he would move to Kaliningrad and live there for the next five years. During his days there, he would meet Lynn and have her move into his house. Abilities Outside of battles, he acts as the team's Russian translator. This allows the party members to interact and understand local Russian speakers. Inside of battles, unlike most of the cast, Ivan doesn't attack the enemy due to his beliefs of not using violence to resolve problems. Instead of having attacks, he has the ability to use Boosts that can heal or improve the other party member's states. What can of Boost he can use depends on what kind of special Wristband he is wearing. Skills * Agility UP! - The party receives an AGI boost for 3 turns (9 Morale). * Attack UP! - The party receives an ATTK boost for 3 turns (9 Morale). * Defense UP! - The party receives a DEF boost for 3 turns (9 Morale). * Cure - Heals 75 HP and cures Blind, Bleed, and Paralysis status to one ally.(? Morale). Trivia * It is hinted that Ivan has both the interest and the skill to play the guitar because he keeps a guitar in his room. * Ivan used to have a dog when he was younger. * During the Gareth Boss fight in the previous version of the game, since Ivan wasn't involved in the battle, the player instead can have a chance to trigger an in-battle scene with Ivan motivating his friends, which will heal the whole team. * If Rourke views Ivan's event in the Hostel in Kiel, Germany, the team can receive a pork cutlet healing item based on the player's choices. They can be a Delicious Pork Cutlet (3), Soggy Pork (4), or Burnt Pork (4). Gallery Ivan 1.jpg|Ivan in his hometown's orphanage. Ivan 3.jpg|Ivan and Rourke trying to cook pork cutlets. Ivan 2.jpg|Cut-in of Rourke using a Skill. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Kaliningrad Characters